A Bastard Across The Sea
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Across the sea in Essos some spoke of a boy guarded by men clouded with cloak. Everywhere the boy goes the men follow. Few know them and less have met them. Set during Robert's rebellion- A what if story.


A Bastard Across The Sea

Chapter One- I Failed the Father. I will Not The Child

The light dipped into the red keep giving the room the glow off the large dragon's skulls. In the enormous throne room dozens of villagers stood watching as the man in red and white came before his king. With slow strides all watched as the man looked war torn and pained, his armor broken. The very presence of this man told of death and loss failure and destruction.

On the other side of the room before everyone Aerys Targaryen sat upon his throne, his frail body leaned to one side. His arm resting on the side as he gazed at his own raised hand mystified. Almost as if his long finger nails were aflame and could control the fire. The room disappeared to him. He smiled at nothing, his teeth yellow as his hair was lank and parted running down his body. Most days he refused a bath as the smell of him was apparent. Unlike his act to keep him clean he kept his paranoia. Before him a dozen knights stood nearby and either side. Standing straight all wore nothing on their expressions cold, without emotion. Jamie Lannister stood among them, his long golden hair unlike his counter parts and his bright white armor shinned livelier. All stood in case of any movements from a would be assassin that would never come. Wearing polished armor that glistened of the sunlight and gave the knights beauty. Only there was no beauty for what they meant to do what underneath that armor was not spoken. For every one had spilled innocent blood on some occasion. Their hands held the hilt of their swords starring nothing to say.

Before the throne kneeling in his red and white armor Jon Connigton came with a solemn look upon his face. He was a large, leathery man seasoned with battle and being a lord. On this day however his throat was dry with trouble speaking.

"I'm sorry your grace I could not defeat the usurper on the field." He spoke lightly as the images of the Stoney sept ran through his mind while his eyes starred at the marble floor. For an hour he searched for Robert but for no luck, never found him. The shame he felt was palpable and was seen upon his face. His head bowed low he felt the tears well in his eyes as the king turned from his hand realizing Jon was there. Never paying attention to his surroundings. Blinking several times seeing him more clearly, Aerys stared him down his eyes opened wide looking at this disgrace. Aerys saw no man before him only a foolish boy who knew nothing of tactics, nothing of anything.

"You failed. You had him right before you and you retired. You failed! You failed me! I should burn you alive." Aerys yelled louder echoing thought out the hall as his men before him had grown use to this. Watching as the starks burned alive, pay no mind to it, starring at the man before them.

"My grace." Jon broke looking up past the many knights. He tried to speak but was cut off as Aryes raised his hand.

"No begging." He yelled standing from his chair, his body hunched over with his hand on the chair to keep himself up. "You failed your king. Stand!" Jon stood his body shaking, starring at his king as a tear ran down his face. "You have renounced of your titles and are hence forth are exiled from the seven kingdoms. Go now from my sight! And never speak my name!" The words were through his heart. The Tarygerns the only house he ever wished to serve.

"Your grace." Jon interrupted pleading.

"Take him away." Aerys yelled turning away from this man he once consider a friend and even his own hand. Several guards in Tarygerns armor came forth and grabbed him by the arms. Without thought Jon fought forward as they struggled to hold him back. His entire body shook as they held him cursing under his breath. In the end he could not overcome the many men. "Away. Before I decide to wash you in the flame." Aerys screamed as they dragged him down the hall, his voice screaming for all to hear. Lords and villagers alike watched in horror as this had becomce common watching men exile or die.

"Your grace! I only mean to serve! To serve you!" Jon yelled spit coming from his mouth as he threw his body back and forth. They brought him through the doors and tossed him out falling down the steps. His body rolled slamming against each step until he collide with the ground bruises covering his body blood running from his mouth

"Leave and never return." The guard stated as the men had nothing else to tell, left him and returned in the throne room. Jon grabbed himself by the chest and gradually stood on his feet. Body aching with pain as well his head. Climbing to his feet he gazed at the throne room he knew nothing was to be done. Nothing could compare as tears stream down his cheeks. Turning He went down the hall his head down in shame. He was a man broken failing his king and worse his friend.

Out of the red keep he saddled his horse. Everyone left him to his lonesome as he went. He trotted down the streets no hails or anyone to greet him. Every step was another to remind him of his failure. In a time he reached the gate looking back, tears streaming down his face as he looked off at his kings landing. His home for so many years the home witnessing the birth of his friendship with Arthur anRhaegar. The friends he wanted all his life. And the only friends he ever h. How much he thought of Rhaegar he missed him more with every dawn. His heart felt no longer filled but empty.

Now Jon exiled to Essos he looked off one road leading to Essos. A world he knew nothing off and pained to see. Shifting his gaze he saw the other road. The other was a different path. A path to a mystery he knew from Ser Arthur. Little was knowb yet he felt he was needed. For what felt like a year he sat saddled on his horse gazing the roads, not quite sure where the other path would lead, perhaps death. A Journey of pain and troubles. Villagers came and went as he never left.

In a moment it all came to him, He had failed all he knew and had no reason to fight. Yet with all this decay crumbling his life to a memory, he knew he was not ready to give up on his prince. Was not ready to give up and let the darkness surrounde him. Digging his feet into the horse heading for the other path to the south. He took off to the last know location he knew. Riding at full tilt down into the south his horse galloped like a bat out of hell his body boiled with pain and anger. Coming to halt only when need be, his journey treacherous as he deserted towns. Never did his face glimpse the sunlight keeping his helm upon his head. The visor was enough to see yet the heat was to much to bear and the roads were to dangerous. He stayed far from them through the forests further in the south. He knew Aerys would know if he visited any towns.

After days the last of his food was gone. Hunger went beside him day and night. The loneliness was nothing to compare when he had to wrap himself with furs when the rain reached him. Drenching him with a chill all to be done was wait the sounds of rain deafning. Out in the forest he sat alone the rain clapping against his helm. Only thoughts that grazed him were of taverns with warm ale or food to comfort the exile knight. But for days rain nor starvation was to halt him neither was to he never stop but reach his journeys end. Further down in the reach to the many roads he knew storms end was still under siege but that was not his destination. days No word from anyone he met few souls in the forests and most. Finally Into Dorne his horse galloped. Only one thought stayed constant. I failed the father I will not fail the child. For whatever he faced if it be an army or death its he would fight for his prince and he would never stop until he felt content. His only thought as nights he sat before a crackling fi no one alone.

For days he rode through the sand knowing more and more of these mountains, finding himself lost. It seemed to go on forever and every turn brought him back in a circle. The day he was almost to the last of his water as his horse had eaten all of it oats. The heat crushing down on him, causing him to sweat unbearably. He thought death would soon come, when finally he came to it. The reins on his the very last place on this earth shining with the sun off the tall shape. Raising his hand above his eyes he saw in the distance the tower causing his lips curve into a smile.

Finally after days he found the damn tower and followed towards. hopefully not too late. He galloped on through the sand coming to a halt he found the three kingsguard there. Their bright amour glimpsed off them. Ser Arthur Dayne stood, his hanbgfd above his eyes looking off in the distance. On the ground the enormous man known as Ser Gerold Hightower sat cross legged, the sun beating down on him. And beside him Ser Oswell Whent sat upon a rock his right hand held his as he ran a whetstone over his sword up and down as he always did like to keep his weapon sharp. All clad in heavy steel to guard from most weapons Jon knew well. However all came to a halt gazing the sands to find the lone knight upon a horse. The breeze ran threw them as they watched the knight sit above his horse, gazing over them. None of them did expect any visits neither had they seen another soul in days. Silence was all as the clock flew in the. In a moment all came to their feet and were ready their weapons drawn the sound of steel against steel filling the air as the unsheathed their sword. Both Ser Higtower and wheat drew their steel expect for Ser Arthur whom came from behind he recognized the armor. Arthur stood between his brothers as they held there ground waiting for the lone knight to make his charge.


End file.
